


If you live in Arendelle

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Citizens - Freeform, Conversations, F/M, Gen, Humor, Royalty, Taverns, off-screen romance, regular people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "But I think if you live in Arendelle, you love Anna.  Anna shops at every store and knows the shopkeeper’s names and is friends with the entire castle staff and goes to every kid’s birthday party and knows everyone’s names and judges the pumpkin carving in the fall and organizes a skating party for the school kids over the winter holidays and monthly block parties and when she becomes queen you are thrilled, just thrilled, and also maybe able to stop paying such high insurance premiums." -- Fericita, on Tumblr
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	If you live in Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fericita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/gifts).



“I miss Princess Anna,” Orm said, taking a long swallow of the dark ale he preferred. He thumped the empty tankard for good measure, a cue for Gudrun, the long-suffering maidservant and daughter of Skarde, the burly tavern-owner. The tavern was called The Hvítr Dolphyn, because Skarde was convinced he’d once seen a white dolphin frolicking in the ice-fringed bay, though his brothers, his wife and the majority of citizens of Arendelle thought he’d been drunk off an especially potent batch of mead.

“You mean Queen Anna, you dolt,” Torsten answered. If you squinted, he looked like a cousin of the king, or rather, the man who could be considered the king, but was titled the Lord of Tyholmen, Kristoff the Iceman they called him when they were in their cups. Torsten was one to always ready to enumerate the charms of the queen, formerly the princess, increasing his possible resemblance to Kristoff. No one had actually heard Kristoff compliment their queen’s beauty, ardor, courage and spirit, but they all imagined he said as much in private, if you considered how he looked at her whenever he thought no one was looking at him. He’d also started a fashion for leather vests, though he didn’t seem aware of that either.

“I’m sure she has better things to do than hang about a tavern with the likes of you,” Njal said, conveniently excluding himself from the group. He had a stink of lutefisk about him no matter how hard he scrubbed and they were all happy to give him a wide berth.

“She wasn’t one to stand on ceremony,” Orm said firmly.

“No, she wasn’t,” Torsten said. “D’you remember the time she challenged you to a duel?”

“With a loaf of barley bread! I’ll admit it, she might have bested me—”

“Might? She would have, you codspawn! You’re slower than a hibernating bear, you are!” Njal shouted. His breath smelled of lutefisk and, oddly enough, cloves, but the lutefisk was the top note.

“D’you remember when she sang? What a voice—maybe not as pure as Queen Elsa, but sweet—sweet enough to break your heart,” Torsten said.

“She was kind,” Gudrun said. She had dark eyes and a tender mouth but she’d limped since she had a fever when she was nine. Torsten and Orm both had a yen for her but neither was bold enough to say a word, not without Queen Anna’s encouragement. “She always asked me a question and listened to the answer. She always brought me her old ribbons, blue and green and silver. She didn’t need to do that, she didn’t but she did.”

“No one would believe she danced on the bar,” Njal said.

“Or drank Skarde under the table!” Orm declared.

“She won that Hnefetafl tournament without cheating,” Torsten said. “What a mind for strategy!”

“D’you think she’ll come back?” Hrimfaxi asked. He’d been listening, as he often did, waiting to see what others said before he spoke up. He’d be invisible—except for his fiery red hair and even more vivid beard. No razor could tame him, no cap knit was strong enough to contain his riotous curls.

“She’s the Queen now,” Gudrun said, as if that were answer enough.

“She’s married too,” Orm said, gloomily. What this reflected on his wife Bjami was up to interpretation.

“She’s still our Anna!” Torsten cried out. “I say we petition her, she’s sure to hear us! And the palace isn’t known for their mead, nor their fiskeboller. She’s probably hungry.”

“Maybe,” Gudrun said. She’d watched Lord Kristoff closely; she didn’t think he was likely to let Queen Anna have any appetite go unsatisfied.

“She’s still our Queen and unlike some, she won’t freeze us out, nor ruin our catch,” Njal said.

“Yes. But she’s not only our Queen. Lord Kristoff has many positive traits, but I’m not so sure he’s willing to share his time with her,” Gudrun said, warming to her point. “He loves her so much and she loves him and neither one of them ever turn Arendelle into a glacier, so I think we should let them be.”

“And their baby will be adorable—her eyes and his blond hair!” Torsten cried out.

“Her bright hair and his dark eyes, more like!” Orm yelled, downing the second tankard Gudrun had put in front of him. “I’ll drink to that!”

“They’ve announced?” Gudrun said.

“No,” Torsten admitted.

“Not yet,” Njal said. “But she’s been wearing those long embroidered tunics…”

“I heard she won’t even look at fiskeboller. Nor torsketunger and everyone loves that,” Orm said.

“You’re a bunch of gobbish eel-sucking ice-picklers, you are!” Gudrun exclaimed. The men had the decency to look abashed, though they were extremely ruddy from their liquor. “You don’t deserve to spend another minute with Queen Anna!”

“You’re probably right. That Honeymaren, though…” Orm said, waggling his bushy eyebrows. Anywhere other than Arendelle, it might have seemed monstrous; if you lived in Arendelle, you knew better.

“Shh! Do you want to bring all Ahtohallan down upon our heads?” Torsten hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to see what it's like among the populace, if you live in Arendelle.


End file.
